Through the Eyes
by WishMyBloodSang
Summary: How would you feel if your true love was killed, all because of a human? What would you want to do? Victoria's story hasn't been told yet and everyone deserves to have their side told. May add more later. RR T for language


A/N: Very short. Victoria's POV

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; the characters from Twilight all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**Through the Eyes**

I never really knew why this had happened. He had been so kind. He was gentle and loving, all he was doing was following his nature. It wasn't his fault that he had been changed. It wasn't his fault his talent was being a tracker. My agony gripped my whole body and of course that agony turned to anger as I thought of what _he_ had done. _He_ had done more than just destroy one life; _he_ had destroyed two, my mate's and mine; two birds with one stone.

_James_. I thought, and the name ripped through me, causing me to double over in pain. He was gone, ripped apart all because of that… that _Edward_ and burned by his brothers. All because of a _human_ girl. Humans, I hated them all. They had rejected me since birth. Never once had anyone cared for me, before I was turned. How had I been turned? Well lets just say a vampire was interrupted in the middle of his meal. He scampered away and left me to endure the agonizing change. Then James found me. The pain rippled through me once again as I thought his name. He had loved me, taught me what to do and not do in my new vampire life. Of course, we had our fights, everyone did, but it always made our bonds tighter, we got to know each other better.

But now, because of a stupid fucking human _bitch_, he was gone, lost to me forever. All I could think was how much pain I wanted to cause _him_. The only thing worse than the change was what I was going through right now, if what _he_ felt for_ her_ was even close to what I had felt for James it would be worse than death. I wanted to cause him the eternal suffering that he had caused me. I would make him pay for what _he_ had made me feel. Mate for mate, it was only fair.

I felt a growl grow in my chest. And what to do about that Bella girl? She would be difficult, I couldn't change her, but she needed to suffer all the same, and it had to be agonizing. She had to be broken, broken and then healed by the change. Once she was screaming for death I would need one final thing, one final thing that would make her whither in agony and I knew what it would be.

If she loved _him_ half as much as I had loved James she would not want to hear one thing. And that was that _he_ didn't love _her._ That was it, all I needed was to find her, and do this. My mouth curled into a smile for the first time in weeks. Maybe I would even make _him_ watch. I would have revenge, and would make them suffer as much as I could. They deserved it, more than anyone else in this world. They deserved to suffer.

I picked myself up from the ground where I had collapsed weeks ago; in a bush in a public park near where James had been killed. I felt new resolve flowing through me, creating a purpose for me to live, if only for a short while. I sniffed and smelled something delicious on the air. Mmm, human, perfect. I was thirsty and the fire burned in the back of my throat. I followed the wonderful smell to its source and smiled. Delicious. My eyes darted around me as I looked to see if any one was watching. No one was and I approached the man.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm lost." Even when my hair was a mess, and I was un-kept I was able to lure human's anywhere. They were so stupid and this one was no different. As soon as we were out in the park I pounced, he didn't have enough time to react all I saw was his eyes widen and then his neck snapped. I drank thoroughly and sighed with pleasure when I was finished.

My thoughts wandered to what I would do, every move I would make once I found _her_, as I set to hiding my meal. I burned the head and buried different body parts that I had ripped off. I chuckled to myself. Let's see the humans figure that one out. I then burned the rest and set off at a run. It wouldn't take me long I was only in Phoenix. I should be in _Forks_ within the week. It should be effortless to find her, even if they were watching over her. She wouldn't be safe for much longer. She would feel pain, and so would he. Eternal separation. How pleasant for me. I could watch in amusement from the sideline. Watch as they suffered and revel in the moment where my James was avenged, and I was as close to content as I could be.

**The End**

A/N: Pretty much I had major writers block and couldn't get inside Victoria's head so I decided to do something from her POV. Something that didn't have anything to do with my other fanfictions. I hope you like it. I'll probably end up writing more since I like getting into different people's heads, but for now this is a one shot. Let me know what you think and if it's Victoriaish enough, I need to get her character right for my other story after all! ;D Thanks.


End file.
